


Kłótnia

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: (prompt) Ziall, AU. Są małżeństwem, mają dwóch nastoletnich synów. Zi i Ni coraz częściej się kłócą, nawet o głupoty, czasami dochodzi między nimi do bójek. Ich dzieci próbują zrobić wszystko, by znów byli zgodnym małżeństwem: próbują z nimi rozmawiać, wyciągnąć na jakieś rodzinne kolacje itp. I podczas jednej z takich kolacji do Nialla przyczepia się jakiś agresywny facet, a Zayna trafia szlag i wdaje się w bójkę z tym kolesiem. I jakiś happy end? Dziękuję;*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłótnia

Muzyka sącząca się ze słuchawek głośno dudniła w moich uszach. Położyłem się na łóżku, w dłoniach trzymając książkę, w której po chwili się zagłębiłem. Potrzebowałem tego. Musiałem się chociaż na chwilę oderwać o tego co mnie otacza, żebym mógł później spokojnie zasnąć. Wiedziałem, że już jest późno i rano rodzice znowu będą się denerwować, że nie mogą mnie dobudzić, ale w tej chwili niewiele mnie to interesowało. I tak bym zapewne nie zasnął.  
W pewnym momencie poczułem jak materac mojego łóżka się ugina, a małe ciałko wdrapuje się na mnie. Odłożyłem książkę i moim oczom ukazała się 6-letni chłopczyk. Jego ciemne włosy były roztrzepane, a niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z lekkim strachem.  
Wyłączyłem iPoda, ściągając słuchawki i odkładając je na bok. Do moich uszu od razu dotarły krzyki i huki dochodzące z dołu.  
\- Znowu się kłócą? – westchnąłem, na co mój brat smutno pokiwał głową – Chodź tu Tony – rozłożyłem ramiona, pozwalając aby chłopczyk się we mnie wtulił.  
\- Obudziłem się i kiedy usłyszałem jak się kłócą nie mogłem już zasnąć – wymamrotał w moją koszulkę – Mike? Czy rodzice już się nie kochają? – jego ton był płaczliwy. Uniósł głowę spoglądając na mnie załzawionymi tęczówkami.  
\- Oczywiście, że się kochają – zapewniłem małego.  
\- To czemu ciągle się kłócą? Już nie mówią sobie miłych rzeczy, nie przytulają się, nie całują? – spytał.  
\- Po prostu ostatnio nie potrafią się ze sobą dogadać, ale to nie znaczy, że już się nie kochają.  
\- Mogę z tobą spać? Nie chcę sam – poprosił.  
\- Oczywiście – zrobiłem dla niego miejsce obok i odsłoniłem odrobinę kołdrę, aby Tony mógł się obok mnie położyć.  
Już po chwili mój brat smacznie spał. Ja również próbowałem zasnąć, ale uniemożliwił mi to głośny huk i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Poderwałem się na łóżku, od razu spoglądając na mojego brata. Na szczęście się nie obudził.  
Miałem tego dość. Podniosłem się z łóżka i skierowałem do salonu, skąd dochodziły krzyki moich ojców. Pierwszym co zobaczyłem, kiedy wszedłem do środka było jak tata Niall pchnął tatę Zayna na ścianę. Na podłodze leżały resztki roztrzaskanego wazonu, a fotel był przewrócony.  
\- Co wy robicie?! – krzyknąłem, ściągając na siebie ich uwagę.  
Oboje na mnie spojrzeli. Teraz wyraźnie mogłem zobaczyć zadrapanie na prawym policzku taty Nialla i pękniętą wargę taty Zayna.  
\- Mike, czemu nie śpisz? – spytał tata Zayn, podczas gdy żaden z nich nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć. Oboje uciekali wzrokiem, zapewne byli zawstydzeni, że widziałem ich w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Zapewne bym spał, gdybyście się nie kłócili tak, że słychać was w całym domu – warknąłem, czułem jak gniew osiągną poziom krytyczny i nie jestem już w stanie go zatrzymać – Tony po raz kolejny przyszedł do mnie, ze łzami w oczach, pytając się, czy już się nie kochacie. On boi się, że w końcu się rozstaniecie i przy okazji zostawicie nas. Muszę go pocieszać i obiecywać, że tak się nie stanie, chociaż nie mam co do tego pewności.  
\- Mike… - zaczął tata Niall, podchodząc do mnie. Ja jednak mu przerwałem, odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Rozwodzicie się? – wypaliłem – Chcecie się rozstać?  
\- Co? – widziałem zaskoczenie na ich twarzach – Oczywiście, że nie! – zapewnił mnie tata Zayn.  
\- W takim razie dlaczego? Dlaczego wiecznie się kłócicie, dlaczego się bijecie, dlaczego ranicie siebie i nas?  
\- Mike, to nie tak.  
\- A jak? Co się z wami dzieje? Byliście w sobie tak zakochani, a teraz się nienawidzicie.  
\- Nie nienawidzimy się – zaprotestowali oboje.  
\- Inaczej to widzę – założyłem ręce na piersi.  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której spojrzeli na siebie zastanawiając się nad tym co powinni powiedzieć.  
\- Proszę – przerwałem ciszę – Spróbujcie sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Spędzajmy więcej czasu razem. Wydaje mi się, że to przez brak czasu oddaliliście się od siebie i zaczęliście kłócić o najmniejsze pierdoły.  
\- Mike – zaczął tata Niall – Dobrze wiesz, że z powodu pracy nie możemy zbyt wiele czasu spędzać całą rodziną.  
\- Nie musi zdarzać się do codziennie. Po prostu wolne chwile spędzajmy wspólnie. Na początek może obowiązkowe rodzinne kolacje,  
\- Rodzinne kolacje?  
\- Tak, raz w tygodniu wyjdźmy gdzieś wspólnie.  
Widziałem na ich twarzach niepewność, ale ostatecznie się zgodzili.  
*****  
Kolejne krzyki i trzaski dochodziły z dołu. Cicho westchnąłem przymykając drzwi i spojrzałem na mojego śpiącego brata.  
Moja rozmowa niewiele zdziałała, więc odbywały się kolejne, które również nie przynosiły skutków.  
Wybieraliśmy się również na rodzinne kolacje, ale po nich nie raz bywało gorzej. Moi ojcowie nie potrafili się dogadać i nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Skoro się kochają powinni chcieć zgody między sobą.  
*****  
Kolejna rodzinna kolacja. Powoli zaczynałem tracić nadzieję, że to coś pomoże, jednak nie mogłem się poddać. Chciałem odzyskać tą rodzinę, którą miałem. Chciałem, aby ojcowie przestali się kłócić.  
Jak zwykle, do restauracji, jechaliśmy w ciszy. Próbowałem ich jakoś zmusić do rozmowy, ale się nie udało. Gdy tylko samochód się zatrzymał tata Niall od razu z niego wyskoczył zabierając Tony’ego z samochodu i skierował się do środka. Ja i tata Zayn szliśmy z tyłu, zaraz za nimi.  
Kiedyś przemierzyliby tą drogę razem, trzymając się za ręce, albo obejmując w pasie. Na ich twarzach gościłyby szerokie uśmiechy i co chwilę zerkaliby na siebie, a w ich tęczówkach dostrzegalne byłaby miłość. Teraz tego nie było. Wtedy zapewne udawałbym, że mam tego dość, że mi niedobrze, ale teraz za tym tęskniłem. Oddałbym wszystko, aby znów to zobaczyć.  
Zajęliśmy stoli, który został dla nas zarezerwowany. Wydawałoby się, że kolacja będzie jak każda inna. Zamówimy posiłek, czekając na niego rodzice zaczną wypytywać mnie i Tony’ego jak nam minął dzień , oraz wszelkie inne rzeczy, które nas dotyczą, byleby tylko nie musieli rozmawiać ze sobą. Kolację zjemy w ciszy, zapłacimy i wrócimy do domu, gdzie ja i mój brat od razu udamy się do naszych pokoi, a rodzice ponownie zaczną się kłócić. Jednak tym razem zdarzyło się coś innego.  
Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy tata Niall udał się do toalety. Wracając do naszego stolika jakiś obcy mężczyzna stojący przy barze zaczepił go, klepiąc w tyłek. Tata zamiast to zignorować i wrócić do nas odwrócił się, zapewne posyłając nieznajomemu zirytowane spojrzenie. Mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej niego, obejmując i przyciągając do siebie. Prawdopodobnie próbował flirtować. Widziałem jak tata próbuje go odepchnąć, ale nieznajomy tylko zacisnął swój uścisk. Im bardziej mój ojciec próbował od niego odejść, tym mocniej mężczyzna naciskał. Miałem wrażenie, że powoli robi się nazbyt agresywny.  
Spojrzałem na drugiego tatę. Siedział obok mnie, jego wzrok był w bity w sytuację przy barze. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, nieznajomy już dawno leżałby martwy na ziemi. Widziałem jak mocno zwija dłonie w pięści, a jego szczęka się zacisnęła. Był wkurzony i to bardzo.  
Miarka się przebrała, kiedy dłoń tego dupka zjechał na tyłek mojego ojca. Tata Zayn podniósł się gwałtownie z miejsca, o mało nie przewracając krzesło i ruszył w ich kierunku. Zatrzymał się wymierzając cios mężczyźnie, który lekko się zachwiał puszczając tatę.  
\- Trzymaj łapy z dala od mojego męża! – krzyknął, przyciągając tatę Nialla do siebie, obejmując go opiekuńczo i razem wrócili do naszego stolika.  
O dziwo reszta kolacji minęła o wiele przyjemniej niż poprzednie. Rodzice co jakiś czas posyłali sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy, atmosfera była miła i nareszcie czułem, że jesteśmy rodziną. Tak jakby to co się wydarzyło zniwelowało napięcie pomiędzy ojcami. Czułem, że nareszcie coś rusza do przodu.  
*****  
Siedziałem wygodnie ułożony na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Głowę miałem opartą o szybę, a oczy przymknięte. Tony już dawno smacznie spał, a ja czułem jak również powoli odpływam. Jednak rozbudziłem się odrobinę słysząc głos taty Nialla.  
\- Dziękuję - jego głos był cichy, zapewne myśląc, że oboje śpimy nie chciał nas obudzić.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za dzisiaj, za to jak się zachowałeś w restauracji.  
\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby ten facet tak cię traktował. Jesteś moim mężem i nie mam zamiaru pozwalać na takie rzeczy.  
\- Przepraszam skarbie – powiedział szczerze - Mike ma racje, to co ostatnio się pomiędzy nami dzieje nie jest dobre ani dla nas, ani tym bardziej dla dzieci.  
\- Masz rację – westchnął.  
\- Dojdźmy do porozumienia. Oboje wracamy zmęczeni do domu po całym dniu pracy, więc starajmy się wykonywać swoje obowiązki w domu, które mamy przydzielone i postarajmy się siebie nawzajem nie czepiać. To od tego to wszystko się zaczęło. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli jeden z nas zdenerwuje się na drugiego, to lepiej ugryźć się w język i wyjść, aby się uspokoić i dopiero później, kiedy oboje będziemy się czuć lepiej, nie będziemy zmęczeni powinniśmy o tym na spokojnie porozmawiać. Co ty na to? Kocham cię i nie chcę się już kłócić. Tęsknię za tobą Zi.  
\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – domyśliłem się, że na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech – Również cię kocham Niall – Lekko uchyliłem powieki i zauważyłem jak ich dłonie są złączone na drążku zmiany biegów.  
Czułem, ze teraz już będzie tylko lepiej.


End file.
